Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio communication system using a network such as a wireless LAN.
Background Art
It has been mainly used as a device performing audio communication by radio wave that a so-called radio communication device which modulates a high frequency carrier at a continuous time signal in an analog signal or a digital signal and transmits the modulated carrier. Although the wireless communication apparatus basically performs one-on-one communication, it has also been proposed the wireless communication apparatus with a group communication function that communicates with a multiple wireless apparatus at the same time.
Furthermore, a conventional radio communication apparatus can communicate with another radio communication apparatus within a range of its own radio reaching. However, in recent years, a radio communication system in which a plurality of repeaters are connected by a network has been provided as described in Patent Literature 1. Since the communication between the radio communication systems becomes possible in a communication area which consists of a cover area of a plurality of the repeaters, communication range becomes wider than the conventional.